


Two Hedgehogs At Ends

by Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea



Series: Two Neddles in a Trench Pit [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance Not Romance - Freeform, Deal with it!, Eggman is a Jerk, Friendship, GUN are jerks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luckily he's stuck with a nice person, NO ROMANCE!, O.C(s). Feature in the story, Other, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Shadow is sad and needs help, Shadow really needs a hug, Sonic and Shadow's friends are dead, Sonic is a good brother figure, Sonic needs a hug, me and my group own the O.Cs., they see each other as bros now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea/pseuds/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea
Summary: (you should know by the tags, but, both GUN and Eggman is the reason of the rests deaths)





	1. How it All went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My first Arhivesofourown story. Sonic and other SEGA related things belong to Sonic Team. sonic (Comic) Arhives and most of all; SEGA! Sonic and Shadow and other characters are humaniods; humans with animal aspects such as personality, ears,tail(s), hair color, eyes, teeth, and sometimes fur and nose(es(?))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: NO ROMANCE, SWEARING IN THIS STORY!))
> 
> Life is unkind when it really wants to be, that's why their alone, cold, and hungry, and homeless, so are their new friends, & they've lost friends too.
> 
> This is how it all started on how they lost them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Arhivesofourown Story. Sonic and Shadow belong to Sonic Team, Sonic (Comic) Arhive, and most of all: SEGA, so does their friends. However, me and my group own the O.Cs. in this story. 
> 
> All characters except ab/normal animals and humans; are Humaniods; the ones that are humans with animal aspects. Such as Ear(s), Tail(s), Eye(s). Per-say unusual hair and hair color, including the eyes color. Some occasions come to fur and nose, you get the just.
> 
> There will be swearing in this story. Which is why is T+ and all. Hope you enjoy.

Life is unkind when it really wants to be, that's why their alone, cold, and hungry, and homeless, so are their new friends, & they've lost friends too. This is how it all started on how they lost _them_ _._

* * *

Sonic just got a call from GUN that he was late for a mission, he got there as soon as he can, only to find out he been past too late. He saw a trembling form sliently cry into the noon mist air. However, the closer he got, the louder the crying became, and the clear it is to see the person.  He was shocked, but not at the same time. Shadow was crying and the floor, trying to muffle his cries.

–(Sonic's P.O.V.-1st Person)–

I was about to say something when Shadow notice me, and God, he looked traumatized and fightened. He choked out;“I tired, I'm sorry! I'm tried to save them! Bu-*COUGH* ugh, *thfff*”he winced in pain, I go on both knees and tell him;“It's okay Shadow. You tried.” He still shaking. Did he...? Did he witness their deaths?! “I'm sorry, I tired, but it was to much at all once.”Shadow answered. Dear lord, he did. That explains it all. But...“What attack you?”“I don't know, I've never seen those things before, I couldn't even figure out anything about them, other then the fact that they probably had dealt with GUN before, not to mention, Eggman didn't help either.”Shadow muttered, I could tell he can barely hold this to his own. He showed me a skull that looked aged already, on a little bit of raw meet clung to the ivory, the most noticeable thing was it still had a helmet and googles, ones that would belong to a GUN agents, and Eggman?!–Towers, that son of a bitch!“Shadow, that wasn't just any mission, that was a suicide mission. They expect most of you guys to be dead.” Shadow then cried again, he screamed in anger a couple times until just became muffled wailing. I was use to death like this already, I lost so much in the past, but I kept strong, that was my decision, but Shadow didn't had a choice he was forced to break even more when he was already broken with the death of a sibling like figure.

We herd a helicopter, Shadow notice and hid behind me. This was so unlike him, but I know how and why.

The GUN Commander, Commander Towers, Lincoln .B., he got off and walked infront of me, he said;“You have something that's considered GUN property.” I handed him the skull, giving him a dead stare, he shook his head and said;“Yes, this is identity as GUN business, but that someone, or as one could say, someth–”“No.”I tell him, he wondered;“What?!”“I said, no. I'm tired you of treating Shadow like this, he's no one's property you sick sense sneaker slimander son of a bitch! He is who _he_  wants to be. Sending them on a fucking suicide mission! Do you know how much he's going though, would you be alright if you're friends just died around and there's was no thing you could do, oh, alright, you don't and you're a complete dumbass for even think of this, you made many mistakes Towers, this is the final straw! In fact, why not let Shadow choose!”

I looked over to him, he looked suprised, which kinda stung a bit. He sighs, he stands straight and says;“I wanna go with Sonic! I'm tired of you bullying me Lincoln, ever sense we were smaller, you did nothing but torture me! I have to scars to prove it! So got eat you're own shit! I'm done with you, just go fuck off, you know why, I'm done with it all, you hated me even before I was created.”Shadow said, I must say, even though he doesn't like saying and shouldn't use those words, I guiltily am a little proud. He goes off to the woods and I fallow. Catching up quickly, he looked insecure again, I tell him;“Good job Shads, how did that make you feel?”“Helped me lose some stress.”He answers, we stopped, I place hand over his shoulder and said;“Hay, remember, it's us against the world, right?”“Yea.”Shadow smiled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, hope you enjoy the story so far. I was gonna skip this one, but change my mind and said;“Nah, let them know what happened.” Now this isn't the end of the story, so don't worry. Anyway, heads up, Shadow will grow disorders and phobias, sense what he witness and been though; suppressed memories, will most likely caused things like that. Now the creatures that attack them will not be revealed until the way later chapters or the next story of the series. You choose, *hehe*. Also, if any of you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all, considering it will be a waste of time for all of us and it'll caused issues, and I'm pretty sure we have enough of those in YouTube, so yeah. Sorry this chapter feels a little short, but the next one will be longer! I gurrente!
> 
> This Lulu flying off and I see you all soon, bye!


	2. YEAR ONE WITHOUT THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUN took the hedgehogs' homes, but with their backpacks, they can adjust to this homeless. But the city has one important rule! Don't get near Shadow The Hedgehog!
> 
> Or:
> 
> Sonic and Shadow are struggling at this homeless life with their emotional/mental:social and kind physical health issues. And now, sh*t's gotten real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has a lot of phobias, three disorders, and the unhealthy O.C.D. of self-harm and wailing & screaming. Also, Sonic has his own issues.

(A/N: mentions of alcohol, drugs and criminals. More tags maybe added.)

 

It was just them, no one else. Though their are people around them, they don't need them. Sonic became overprotectively possessive, but Shadow doesn't mind, with one of his phobias being that of humans.

* * *

Shadow has split personalities. Shady=the nice one, Stripes=The confused one, and Mephiles(, who'd they named after a name of an old enemy)=the evil one, oh, and Splint=This mischievous and fun one. All caused by SPD(Split Personality Disorder), though it doesn't happen often.

He has a high amount of phobias that can be triggered at a random level. He also has an unhealthy case of O.C.D., considering what he tends to do, and PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). 

Sonic suffersers from a bit of insanity, is hostile, and easily triggered. He also has became cold and dark, but Shadow is an exception. He've, however, lost his fear of water, he is a little clingy.

* * *

A 29yr old woman with a light green and light blue shirt and dark blue jean shorts with brown boots, blue eyes in color, and light brown hair walked down the sidewalk, she just moved in the neighborhood and went along her way, with her 4 year old daughter, who had her mother's blue irises, but her father's blond hair, she wore a light purple shirt, a pink skirt, ornate leggings and black shoes. She giggled, her mother looked at her and asked;“What is it Darla?”“The boy was making a funny face and waved at me. He had dark hair, and his eyes color was red! Oh and his hair also had red stripes.”Darla said.

Her mom frozen up, even though she was new, she knew that her daughter was talking about that boy who'd always hanged around the one guy, who's name is Sonic, and the boy's name's Shadow. But how? They only show themselves to people they like. “Was there something or someone else with him.”“Yeah, this man had blue hair, and cloths and had green eye color, he gave me the two thumbs up and left.“”Oh, that sounds nice.”Darla's mother replied. Now she wouldn't mind being seen by Shadow, sense his stare is curious and fearful, but still has life in them, Sonic's however is cold, dead and pretty much unsettling, his eyes reflect with judgement.

* * *

 Shadow glanced at the little girl and her mother before jumping on the other roof, landing next to Sonic, who landed with more grace sense he been doing things like this for years, and has done this on not only multiple occasions, but in multiple environments and places. Sonic looked over Shadow and helped him up and mentioned“Maybe we should take a rest.”“Yeah, I'm feeling tired.” He already curled up on the roof of the apartment, His head tucked into his sweater, Sonic pulled out Shadow's Maria plushie, Sonic remembered how many times he nearly got himself when he stitched it, he gave it to Shadow on Freedom Day 1, Freedom Day 2 was long after when Infnite attacked, when their friends then we're still living and breathing. Sonic handed the plushie to Shadow carefully, he gingerly placed the backpack underneath the boy's head. Sonic being the selfless jerk he is, took off his sapphire blue trench coat, that was covering most of his sky blue shirt, and placed over Shadow's frame. 

It should help Shadow keep warm for tonight, sense Shadow can no longer produce the energy to warm himself up, like most ones with chaos energy, can do, like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver, and especially Blaze.

How many panic attacks today with Shadow, 20 of them~?; sad how that's the least amount he ever had yet.

 

 

To be honest, hasn't been any eaier sense Child Services try to take Shadow away. He screamed, kicked, bite and clawed, and wailed. Which actually made things worse sense Shadow started doing selfharm, which became the unhappy case of a sort of O.C.D., he wouldn't allow himself to eat, refused any offers of adoption, and then even GUN try to get involved, but that made Shadow act like a wild animal. Then to make things "better" for them, Sonic went on a genocidel killing spree of criminals, druggies and alcoholics. 5,000 killed, 40 injured by Sonic, Shadow injured 500 people during his short time at the Child Services each 10 people caused 14,000,0 dollars! Including tax for witnesses, friends and family, alone with the payment of The Wake and Funeral or Medical attention and care. As there were 540 people injured.

So they actually offered Sonic to hold Guardianship on Shadow, there for, making Shadow the legal brother of Sonic.

 

 

Shadow was tiny for his age, he's 16 and he looks 8, could be because he was placed in a horrible isolated area of GUN, not that is wasn't a hell hole itself. Not much food and neglect with the only attention was when they did the expirmints. Shadow's arms and legs were littered with scars no( good person, let alone, a traumatized) 16yr old should have. 

His torso has scars as well. Sonic so much wants to kill them, for getting his friends killed, people killed, elderly adults, teens, and children alike. For hurting Shadow.

Sonic remembered having to carry Shadow home sometimes, when he pushes himself off limits. Patching the broken one up and stayed as long as he can until Shadow woke up.

God. How sometimes he misses Shadow and Silver's arguing. The girls girl talk. Knuckles being a jackass, Tails watching TV with him. He won't miss arguments between Knuckles and Shadow for sure. With a boy, standing at most  five inches taller then Tails, facing Knuckles usually doesn't end well. 

Sometimes Shadow did something & mostly Knuckles' was at fault there. Once, it was all a pathetic and pity argument which in Shadow clearly didn't want to participate in. Shadow almost died! Sonic never saw Knuckles the same way again, no one did. Felt a tug in his arm, Shadow mumbled;“Go to sleep, Sonic.”  The blue hedgehog nodded and laid next to Shadow and drifted off to sleep.

Nothing and none will be able too hurt Shadow. Not without a fight. Not without ease. Not without concenqences.

Not on his watch. 

GUN will not ge near Shadow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! The story will continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. I was planing on doing something diffrent, then skipping this chapter, but I decided to do it anyway. But, this is not the end of the story! I'm gonna make this into a serise! So yeah, that! See ya' around!


End file.
